Isn't That Cute?
by Just Canceled
Summary: When Speedy and Aqualad hook up, it gives Beastboy an idea. Mild slash, BBXRaven, SpeedyxAqualad OneShot


**Title**: Isn't That Cute?

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: When Speedy and Aqualad hook up, it gives Beastboy an idea. (Mild slash, BBXRaven, SpeedyxAqualad)

**Chapters**: Short One-Shot

**Rating**: T (language, situations)

**A/N**: Um, this is my first attempt at slashy goodness, so please bear with me. Oh, and flames are welcome, but if you flame the slash I will not be happy. Got it? Good.

-----------

Beastboy was running around the living room of the tower, completely naked, except for a towel wrapped around his slender waist, chasing a grinning Raven who held his boxers and jumpsuit in an aura of black energy.

"Raven, give me my clothes back! This isn't funny! I told you I didn't mean to walk in on you the other day." He paused for a moment, "Even though I did appreciate the view!"

Beastboy never knew what hit him. Next thing he knows, it's an hour later, and the towel is gone. 'Damnit!' he thinks. 'How am I supposed to get back to my room?'

"Well, isn't that cute?" a voice sounded behind him, turning around quickly, but remembering to shield his dangly bits (1) from view. He was surprised to see Speedy and Aqualad. "I told you, Aqualad, he is furry all over." Beastboy blushed.

"Raven took your clothes, again?" Aqualad asked. Beastboy nodded. "You really shouldn't spy on people in the bath, you know." Aqualad said as he unwrapped his arm from around Speedy's waist and removed his shirt. It was several sizes too big for the much smaller Beastboy, so it covered enough to be decent.

"Thanks, Aqualad. So what brings you and Speedy here?" Beastboy was trying hard not to blush as Speedy's arms went around Aqualad's waist. Beastboy wasn't a homophobe, but he just wasn't used to the idea of _Speedy_ **and** _Aqualad_.

"Just a friendly visit. Cyborg should be happy to know that Bumblebee should be here within the hour."

Beastboy snickered, "I still don't see why they just don't admit it to each other." Aqualad just grinned.

"Reminds you of someone?" Beastboy shook his head.

"No, Robin and Starfire are dating…oh, you mean Raven and me." Beastboy was way too scared to tell Raven he liked her. She'd skin him alive.

"How'd you guys figure out you liked each other? I mean, Aqualad, didn't you date girls for a while? And Speedy, how'd you convince Aqualad?"

"That is a very funny story, actually." Speedy grinned. "Go get on some clothes and we'll tell you all about it."

Beastboy ran off to his room to change as Speedy and Aqualad settled on the couch, cuddling. Beastboy ran back after getting dressed, and handed Aqualad's shirt back.

"So, are you going to tell me the story?" Aqualad nodded.

"You see, Speedy and I were fighting, as usual and…"

-Flashback-

"_Hey, Fishboy, what are you doing?" Speedy taunted._

"_I don't think that's any of your business, Speedy." Aqualad turned to face Speedy, "And don't call me fish boy, got it?"_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry your highness. Should I kiss your royal ass now?" Aqualad snorted._

"_I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Speedy just laughed._

"_You know I would, Sir Fishums." Aqualad just glared._

"_I have more fangirls then you do." Aqualad shot back, annoyed._

"_And I care about rabid fangirls, why? You know I like guys!" _

_Aqualad took a step towards Speedy, intending to punch the red-head. He found himself, instead, lying on the couch, Speedy on top of him, kissing him._

_And the weird thing is…he was enjoying it._

-End Flashback-

"So…here we are. As you can see it didn't take much convincing. Sometime people fight to cover up emotions." Aqualad hugged his lover to him. "Love shouldn't be hidden or fought against, Beastboy. It's the most natural thing in the world."

"So…how should I tell Raven I like her?" He paused, and then turned to his friends, "You know, I have an idea."

The next day, after Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad left for their home tower, Beastboy lounged around the kitchen, waiting for Raven to come in. She had to get tea eventually, or so he thought.

An hour of waiting to no prevail, he just went to find her. She wasn't in the living room, or in the training area, or her room, so the last place she had to be was…

"I knew I'd find you on the roof, Raven." Beastboy said, startling Raven enough that she jumped.

"You startled me, Beastboy. Don't do that." Hmm…making her mad was going to be harder that he thought.

"So, what are you doing up here? Hiding out or something?" She just shook her head.

"Just thinking." Another idea popped in his head.

"Hey Rae, you want to hear some jokes? I know this good one about a priest, a tomato, and a drunk pig. It'll make you laugh, I guarantee it!"

"Beastboy, how many times do I have to tell you, no stupid jokes!" She whirled around, angry. He pretended to be mad right back, his plan was working!

"Hey, my jokes aren't stupid! At least I don't sit around drinking nasty tea all day!"

"Beastboy, I'm warning you…" She never got to finish her sentence as Beastboy kissed her. He pulled her roughly against his smaller frame. When she didn't protest and nothing exploded, he deepened the kiss, mentally jumping for joy when her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

She broke the kiss, "Beastboy, that…how'd…why?"

"I like you. I was hoping you'd like me too."

"I do, Beastboy. I really do." She smiled at him, and he nearly melted.

'_Note To Self: Thank Speedy and Aqualad_.'

**End A/N**:

(1) Dangly bits—inside joke between me and some friends. Don't ask. We're weird.

Yay for me! I got a naked Beastboy and a shirtless Aqualad! **squee**


End file.
